Klaine Divergent
by ChloeTheWarblercrisscolfer
Summary: Blaine Anderson and his family have moved to Lima, Ohio. His father has been re-located for his new job; Dauntless leader. Can Blaine become the man he wants to be, and follow the man he wants to be with?
1. Chapter 1

Glee: Divergent Cross-over:

**Blaine Anderson and his family have moved to Lima, Ohio. His father has been re-located for his new job; Dauntless leader. Can Blaine become the man he wants to be? Can he show his mind, like Erudite? Can he be selfless enough to help others, like Abnegation? Can he be truthful to himself and to others, like Candor? Can he be happy and kind and peaceful, like the Amity? Or is he just brave enough to be Dauntless? **

**Hardly, or no characters from the Divergent series, and pretty much all the Glee characters are in it. Hope you like my fic, and feel free to leave any notes or reviews!**

Chapter 1

Kurt's P.O.V

I awoke to the sound of my stepmother knocking on my door at exactly 6:49, as usual. You may wonder why the specific time, well that is because my stepbrother Finn wakes up at 6:50, this gives me an extra minute to steal the bathroom before he graces the house with his extremely loud moans and groans.

I got out of bed, gave a quick thanks to Carole, and went to the bathroom, before the idiot got up. I quickly got showered, brushed my teeth, then made my way back to my room, almost getting tackled to the floor by Finn as he ran to the now-empty bathroom. I got dressed reasonably fast, styling my hair in its signature quiff while rubbing moisturiser into my face and deemed myself fit for school.

I made my way downstairs to grab some breakfast and something healthy for break, when I noticed that my father was downstairs early. I kissed his bald head and then took a seat next to him, I groaned when I saw the headline of the newspaper he was reading. In big, bold writing, the paper said 'New Dauntless Leader Arrives!"

_"__Oh great, another insane narcissist to add to the faction system," _I complained to myself.

"Kurt, you were raised to speak your mind, kid. What's that face for?" Dad said to me.

"Just this new Dauntless leader. What's so great about this one? He'll probably just get himself killed like the last one," I huffed.

"He is unique, this new leader has two children, one about your age. No other government leader in Dauntless has children, it shows he is putting the safety of his children first," Dad told me.

"Shouldn't he be in Abnegation then? All this putting others first?" I asked sarcastically.

"No. This man isn't selfless, he is an absolute idiot who throws himself off roofs and stuff. Nothing says 'Dauntless' like throwing yourself off a building and onto a moving train," Dad chuckled, I laughed too, at least someone shared my views on how crazy the Dauntless are.

Just that second, Carole came bustling into the kitchen, gave me a pat on the shoulder, a kiss to my Dad and announced her leave to go to work.

Carole was the head of nursing at the Central Hospital, the Central Hospital is in the main part of Lima, and was the place where anyone from any faction could go if they were seriously ill. Most factions had their own medical centre for minor injury's, except Abnegation, because looking after yourself is selfish.

I had only been to the hospital twice. Once when my mother died, and twice when my dad had a heart-attack. The hospital reminded me of misery and loss, and I didn't want anymore of that in my life.

"Don't even think about it Dad," I said to him sternly, seeing him out of the corner of my eye, edging towards the bacon on the stove.

"That bacon is for Finn, and God help you if he goes to school without his bacon." I watched my dad sit down and he went back to his newspaper, with a pathetic, childish look on his face, I chuckled quietly at my father's millionth failed attempt to smuggle unhealthy food into his stomach.

I then heard thundering foot-falls on the stairs, which indicated Finn's entry into the kitchen.

"Bacon's in the pan, Finn," I told him. He gave me a dopey smile and poured the sizzling bacon into his mouth.

"Animal," I told him. He just gave me a shrug and went to get our book bags from the cupboard. I said goodbye to my dad, and went outside to wait for Finn.

"Here," Finn spat, through his mouthful of bacon, and shoved my satchel at me. I grimaced at him, until he finished his bacon, giving a hard swallow to get it all down his throat.

"Ahh, love bacon," he said, patting his stomach as we made our way to school.

"Really? Couldn't tell!" I answered sarcastically. Finn gave me a look and started to do his tie, with difficulty.

"Kurt, help," he pleaded.

"How can you not do your tie? You're sixteen years old, Finn," I complained at him with a shake of my head. I did his tie with a swift ease, and he just stared at me.

"How did you do that? That took like, five seconds," Finn gasped, his eyes wide.

"You've forgotten who you're talking to, and besides five seconds is really all it takes. Tying a tie is so simple, but then again that explains why you can't do it. Good thing you're in Candor and not Erudite," I laughed.

"That's just mean Kurt, you're supposed to be nice to me," Finn answered.

"I'm mean to everyone Finn," I admitted.

"Fair point. Now let's go, we're gonna be late," he said, starting off again.

"Says the person who gets up just after me but yet stays in the bathroom for like two hours; I dread to think what you get up to in there. You don't even have enough time at home to do your tie, that's how late you are," I told him. Finn just gave his signature shrug of the shoulders and walked off, me trailing behind him.

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been online for like years, I have had an extremely stressful start to 2017 and are gradually getting there with everything now. I have thankfully finished my GCSE's and are now looking forward to a fresh, new start. Thanks to all who continue to read my fanfics, and here is a recently updated version of Glee/Divergent. Klisses to all xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**Kurt's P.O.V

Once at school I sat by a small window in a cut off of the hallway. From here I could see the Dauntless kids jump off the train. It made me feel queasy, but exhilarated. Even the younger kids, who go to the middle and elementary schools below us, show no fear as they forced their bodies off the transport. Some landed on their feet, running a few paces to get their balance, some do a tuck and roll sort of thing, and some fell onto their stomach or back and roll, which must have really hurt.

A certain Dauntless caught my eye, I had never seen him before, but I watched him closely. He stood on top of the train, turned ninety degrees left, facing the other direction, and did a back-flip off of the train. He landed with perfect stance and balance; I had never seen anyone do anything like that, and I gasped loudly, gaining a few looks off other people. The boy didn't even look fazed by it, he just went to join a black-clad group of friends, and jogged into school.

Just then, the bell went for first class, and the halls seemed alive with people. I left my spot and went off down the hallway as I walked I saw flashes of red and yellow of Amity, blue of Erudite, grey of Abnegation, black of Dauntless; and the same black and white that I was wearing, of Candor. By far, Candors colours were the best, the colours represented what we as a faction stand for. They represent our honest way of life, the way we like to make our lives simple, as simple as seeing things in black and white. I turned a corner and bumped into a figure wearing black-_shit, Dauntless_.

"I'm sorry," the other person said. I stared in shock, I had never met a polite Dauntless before.

"Its okay, I should have been looking where I was going," I answered, and found myself still staring, for quite a different reason. The boy I'd just bumped into was the boy who did the flip off of the train, and he was gorgeous. He had bright hazel eyes, that were kind and warm; sun-kissed skin, and a muscled physique. His black hair had been slicked back with enormous amounts of hair gel, but that was okay, I could fix that later. He also had huge arms, like boulders.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, curious.

"Hmm, yeah. Just never met a polite Dauntless, didn't think they even existed," I replied, then suddenly mentally hitting myself, realising what I had just said.

"Wow, I can see why you're in Candor, brutal honesty," he laughed, I was surprised to find that it wasn't cruel or mean, it was kind laughter.

"And you're the epitome of Dauntless, creepy ear-piercing, tats, and I saw you do that crazy flip thing off of the train," I told him, _honestly._

"You're funny. My name is Blaine," he said, holding his hand out.

"Kurt," and I took his hand, and shook it once.

"You couldn't tell me where Faction History is could you? Even though I don't want to go, I have to," he asked.

"Yeah, I have that class too, follow me Dauntless," I answered, and that was when I realised, we were still holding hands. We both blushed, and released each other's hands, hoping nobody had seen. I took off down the hallway, with Blaine at my heels.

**Another update for you all, love you and klisses xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**Kurt's P.O.V

Entering Faction History, I realised we were late. I gave Miss Holliday an apologetic look and went to sit by my friend Mercedes, as I did so she gave me a strange look.

"Right, now that we have everyone, let's get on with today's lesson," Miss Holliday smiled and dove straight into the lesson, this was my cue to zone out.

After a few minutes lecture about peace between Factions, Miss Holliday set some group work.

"Kurt," Mercedes called, clicking her fingers in front of my face.

"What?" I replied, coming back to reality.

"Who was that guy you came in with?" she asked me.

"That was Blaine. I literally bumped into him in the hallway," I told her.

"He's cute, but Dauntless. I'd stay away from him if I were you Kurt," she warned.

"He's an acquaintance at most 'Cedes. Don't worry, I won't get involved with him and his insane friends," I said, not sure if I was actually telling the truth or not; she nodded, and turned back to her conversation with the Abnegation girl, Tina, next to her.

I dared myself to turn to the back of the classroom where the Dauntless sat. I saw Blaine sat up straight in his chair and paying attention, whilst the others around him laughed, argued and threw balls of paper at each other. Blaine caught my gaze and shot me a wink, I blushed and turned around instantly. I cleared my throat and tried to put my mind back on my work, not having fantasies of Blaine- obviously…

I felt a soft thud at the back of my head, and realised somebody had thrown a ball of paper at me. I turned around and saw Blaine beckoning me to him. I thought about it, and realised that Miss Holliday probably wouldn't mind, so I cautiously rose out of my chair and approached Blaine.

"Yes?" I questioned him, eyebrows raised.

"After class, could you show me where the choir room is? Thought I'd ask you now, in case I didn't get you at the bell," Blaine asked, smiling.  
"Sure. Another one of my classes you're in Dauntless," I replied.

"Lucky me," he said. I wasn't quite sure what he meant by that, but took it as a compliment anyway.

"Mr Hummel, could you return to your seat please? If you're going to flirt with Mr Anderson, please do it in another class," Miss Holliday announced, with a toothy grin and a wink. I felt myself getting quite hot, and red.

I did like Miss Holliday, but she sure picked her moments! I nodded hastily and made my way back to my chair.

"Sorry Miss, couldn't help myself," Blaine piped up, making the class laugh, and making my face light up like a stop sign.  
"Well Mr Anderson, you will have to learn to control yourself in the presence of Mr Hummel then," Miss Holliday retaliated cockily, not meaning any harm by it. The class began to laugh again, so I just slumped in my chair in defeat.

The bell rang for the end of lesson, chairs were scraping on floors, and hallways became busy again. I caught Blaine's eye line and glared daggers at him. If looks could kill, he would have been dead twice by now. Blaine just smiled, and followed me out of the room.

"So, is this class about singing?" Blaine asked, as we walked.

"What do you think, Dauntless?" I retorted, still annoyed at him from earlier.

"Guessing that's a yes… Why don't you call me Blaine?" he enquired.

"Because I don't. Any further questions?" I growled.

"Why don't you like Dauntless?"

"I never said I didn't like Dauntless," I pointed out. "I just believe that you're all mental, that's all." Blaine just let out a chuckle and squeezed my side, I really didn't know how to take that. Was he just being friendly? Now it was me who had questions.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, not meaning for it to come across as blunt as it did.

"Sorry, I thought you might have been ticklish. I do it to my sister all the time, and she squeals with laughter," Blaine replied, going slightly red.

_Does that mean he thinks of me of a brother? No… Really?_

"Oh, okay then. But just for the record, if you try and tickle me again, I am _not_ responsible for your injuries," I told him, laughing good naturedly.

"Noted."

"So, what's your sister called?" I wondered.

"Emily, she's just into middle school. Do you have any siblings?" he asked me.

"No. Just a step-brother," I hesitated. Blaine didn't seem to notice it, so we just carried on walking.

**Klisses to all xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**Kurt's P.O.V

We entered the hustle and bustle of the noisy choir room. I saw my step-brother Finn messing around on the drum kit, with an annoying Candor called Rachel sat on his lap. Two Dauntless idiots, Puck and Santana, were sat making out on the back row or chairs; Blaine just shook his head as if he was used to seeing that horrific scene. Mike and Tina, a couple from Abnegation, were chatting animatedly to each other, likewise, Mercedes was in deep discussion with her boyfriend Sam and friend Brittany, the three were all from Amity. Then there was Artie and Matt, both Erudite, just sat strumming on guitars. Blaine instantly went to sit by his Dauntless friends and just left me stood awkwardly by myself. I did have friends in there, it's just that I didn't want to interrupt.

I went to sit on the piano bench, absent-mindedly pressing down random keys, waiting for Mr Schuester to arrive. Unlike most of the teachers, Mr Schue was from Amity, not the usual Candor. He always wore a yellow shirt, paired with a red tie and would swap between yellow and red pants, despite his terrible fashion sense, he always wore a huge smile on his face.

"Okay guys, settle down. I have a fun project for you all," Mr Schue announced as he entered the room. He quickly scanned the room and noticed that we had increased in numbers, literally by one. "Oh, you must be Blaine Anderson?"

"That's me. I like your ensemble there Sir, very yellow," Blaine grinned.

"Why thank you Blaine," the teacher commented, obviously not getting the oh so obvious sarcasm that lay on Blaine's tongue. "Now this project is about choosing a song that represents you. I want you to choose a song that describes what you feel like as a person, on the inside and out. And not necessarily what your Faction says about you either. Now I know the Aptitude tests are coming up, and hands down, it will be the most important decision you ever make. Choose wisely… Yes Blaine?" Mr Schuester finished, then realising that Blaine's hand was in the air.

"Could I be excused? I know that this lesson is obviously important to you and the other people in this room, but I just don't want to waste my time singing and holding hands, I have more important things to do then worry about than choosing a song about myself. I know myself, and I always will know myself. There must have been a mix up with the class scheduling," Blaine complained rudely.

"Well Mr Anderson, maybe being in this class will make you better, learn to work in a team and learn not to make everything about you," Mr Schuester retaliated quickly, his ever present smile fading from his face.

"Look, I know about team work. Unlike people like yourself who come from a Faction where you are told to think that everything in life is happy and peaceful, well it isn't. People in Dauntless work their asses off to protect this city, which is more than you do. My father probably works more in a day, than you do in a month," Blaine snapped.

Mr Schuester slammed his hand onto the piano keys in anger. "Get out of my classroom!" he bellowed. Blaine just sat there and smirked, I looked from him, to Mr Schue, then back to Blaine again; they were just staring each other out. This Blaine was definitely not the one that I bumped into in the hall.

Blaine took his time and slowly rose from his chair, he exited the room and slammed the door loudly. Mr Schuester looked satisfied with his authority and continued to talk about the project. I couldn't help but look through the window pane in the door. Blaine was slumped against the opposite wall and caught my gaze, giving me a warm smile and a wink which made me blush madly from head to toe. I looked down again, but just couldn't resist looking again. He caught my attention and started making crude gestures towards me, like thrusting his hips into the air, and slowly taking his leather jacket off in a more than provocative way. I laughed quietly with my hand covering my mouth, but unfortunately, Mr Schue caught me.

"Is there something funny, Kurt?" he questioned.

"No Sir, nothing at all," I replied quickly, putting my head down. Mr Schue seemed happy and went back to talking.

I chanced a quick glance upwards and saw Blaine still dancing around outside like a moron. I continued to watch him, until Mr Schuester edged towards the door handle. I shook my hands near my neck, signalling him to cut it out, but his eyes were closed. Mr Schue opened the door and the next thing we heard was the two of them having a shouting match at each other.

This carried on for another five minutes, when Blaine strutted back into the room, his head held high with a smug smile on his face. He passed by me and shot me another wink, I just laughed and shook my head at the boy. Blaine returned to his seat as Mr Schuester came back into the room again, the man was pissed off and he had a rather large neck vain that was bulging so much that it looked like it would burst.

Mr Schuester had to leave the class for a little while, and decided to leave me in charge. As soon as he left, Blaine, Santana and Puck began to talk extremely loudly, like they were having some form of argument. It then went quiet for a minute or two, and from the corner of my eye, I could see Santana climbing onto a chair, reaching for something in the ceiling rafters. I turned around curiously, and saw that Santana had a huge spider in her hands. It actually looked more like a tarantula…

I stared widely at the creature in her hands, and Puck began to encourage her to throw it at someone, I hoped to all high heavens that their chosen victim was not going to be me. I noticed that Blaine just sat there quietly, obviously not cool with the idea.

"I don't know why they do this, it's pointless," Blaine muttered to me. It made me smile to know that Blaine didn't like the pranks, he didn't give into the Dauntless stereotype as much as I had thought.

The next thing everybody knew, Rachel let out and ear-piercing scream, startling everyone. I was pretty sure that her scream had actually cracked a window. Turns out that Santana had chosen her victim, and with pristine accuracy had launched it across the room at the annoying girl. I couldn't help but laugh at Rachel as she began to rub her legs and dance around the room a little, shaking every part of her body to try and remove the arachnid.

Mr Schue entered the room to find us all in hysterics, Rachel was still spinning around madly, yelping and whining as she did so. Thankfully the spider had had the right idea to scuttle off and hide from the terrified girl. Mr Schuester just looked at Rachel as if she were crazy.

"What's going on?" the teacher asked, glaring at us all.

"Santana threw a spider on me," Rachel cried, shivering at the thought.

"I didn't Mr Schue, she's making it up!" Santana argued back. Mr Schuester gave both of the girls a look of disbelief and decided to turn to me… _great!_

"Kurt, you'll tell the truth right?" he asked, brow raised. I nodded all too quickly.

"Santana was sat here with Blaine, Puck and myself. We were discussing the assignment, Santana was sat down the whole time," I informed him, not so truthfully; but who cares?

Rachel began to argue now, pointing at me and yelling, I just sat there with a bored expression on my face whilst Santana just stared at me, shocked.  
"Rachel, I think you'd better go to the nurse and calm down. Finn, would you take her?" Mr Schuester asked. Finn got up, and glared at me, taking Rachel by her arm he walked her out of the room. Rachel's face had now gone bright white, and she looked as if she would throw up. I smirked, I never liked her anyway.

**Here's another chapter for you guys, hope you're liking Glee/Divergent! Klisses xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**Kurt's P.O.V

The bell rang and everyone jumped out of their seats. As I walked down the busy hallways, I was surprised to hear three voices behind me calling my name.

"Kurt!" one called, the voice I recognised to be Blaine's, I turned around to see Puck and Santana with him too.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, Hummel. I know Schuester, he would have had me at the Figgins' office with my parents on the phone within a moment's notice," Santana thanked.

"It's okay, I don't really like Rachel much anyway," I answered, smiling at the girl.

"That was cool Hummel, Santana would have been in so much trouble with her parents, you really saved her," Puck acknowledged, nodding his head.

"It would just be easier if you didn't get yourself into trouble in the first place but, whatever. Happy to help," I replied. Santana and Puck nodded and stalked off down the hall.

"Hey, Kurt, thanks," Blaine said finally, he gave me a smile and a wink then ran off down the hall to join his friends. I felt all warm inside, and actually a little giddy. With a skip in my step, I went to my locker.

When I got to my locker, someone was leaning against it. Peter.

"Hey you," he greeted with a charming smile.

"Hello Peter, had a good day so far?" I asked him, returning his smile.

"Eh, so-so. Anyway, I heard you made a new friend today," Peter said, poking at me.

"Blaine? Yeah I suppose, I bumped into him this morning, he's nice," I told him. His now kind eyes, turning darker, like a warning.

"No Dauntless are nice Kurt, you know that," Peter retaliated.

"Well Blaine is, to be fair, I think most Dauntless could probably be nice, if they were given a chance," I protested.

"They are all nuts, Kurt. You've seen them jumping off buildings, they're insane!" Peter yelled, his hands flailing everywhere.

"Well, that's ones own opinion; now if you'll excuse me," I snapped, walking off and leaving Peter at my locker, feeling rather proud of myself.

**A tiny chapter here! Klisses xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**Kurt's P.O.V

As I walked home by myself, I was thinking about what Peter had said. _Yes, all Dauntless are crazy, but is that so bad? Life is supposed to have a little crazy in it sometimes, otherwise life just becomes boring. At least Dauntless have fun…_

I arrived at my house, as expected, nobody was in. Dad was working at the garage, Carole was at the hospital, and Finn had gone around to Rachel's after the whole 'Spider Debacle' as it was now called. I sat down, and tried to think of what song to sing for choir class, when someone knocked at the door. Opening the door, Peter was stood there.

"Yes?" I asked, impatiently, I was still mad at him.

"Do you wanna go for a walk? With me?" he asked nervously, dragging his fingers through his black hair, like he always did when he was nervous.

"I have a phone you know," I snapped, not really feeling like talking to him.

"I know but, I wanted to ask you in person. So do you?" Peter asked again.

"Fine," I huffed, "let me grab my jacket." I left him at the door for a minute while I went to grab my coat. I also left a note for my father on the table explaining where I had gone.

Coming back, I closed the door behind me, following Peter down my front steps.

"So, where are we going?" I questioned.

"Somewhere," he answered. I left it at that, and took in the scenery as we walked; the Amity trees were growing in nicely, I noticed that there were some apples sprouting, looking all ripe and green.

There was still a little city noise, but it wasn't too loud, it was nice. I could here some cheering coming from nearby, it was just the Dauntless on the train again.

Once again, a certain person caught my eye; he was standing on top of the train, his arms above his head. Blaine was showing off again. I had to smile at him, he really was very adorable- _did I just say that? _Peter caught me smiling in the direction of the Dauntless train riders.

"Look at them. Idiots. And the one standing on the train, he's lucky he doesn't fall off and die," he chortled nastily.

"You've been in a mood all day. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, just don't know why you like Dauntless," he shrugged, looking at me funny.

"There is nothing wrong with them. They're just normal people," I replied, pointing at the train riders in the distance as if to prove my point.

"Yeah, normal as in they like to jump off of moving objects. Sure they're normal," Peter laughed and shook his head. I turned my attention back to where the train was, the train was still running, but there was nobody on top of it. _Oh shit, had Blaine fallen off?!_

I decided not to worry about Blaine, he was Dauntless and could look after himself, so we carried on walking. As we entered a small clearing, I really looked at Peter. I had known this boy since pre-school, and always had the inkling that he had a crush on me, even since we were small. My dad thought it was hilarious and Carole thought it was cute, meanwhile I thought it was weird. I had never looked at Peter any other way except friendly, and came to the conclusion that maybe he was jealous of Blaine?

Around us was freshly cut grass, some pretty flowers that had a sweet smell to them, and a single apple tree. Peter went off to climb the tree in the distance, when I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist and then them spinning me around.

"What the?" I questioned, almost squealing when the arms lifted me into the air. As I was lowered back down I heard a soft chuckle and saw a glimpse of gelled-down, black hair. Blaine.

"You scared the hell out of me, Dauntless," I complained, hitting him lightly.

"I know, it was funny," he laughed, poking his tongue at me like the six year old he was.

"Imbecile." Blaine pretended to look offended, but then wrapped his arms around my shoulders and put a hand to the back of my neck.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked, slightly worried, my eyes never leaving his.

"So I can do this." Blaine brought his head closer to mine, his eyes closed. He pulled my neck in, and I could feel a pair of lips on mine. Sweet, soft lips of one Blaine Anderson, I felt like I was in heaven! I kissed back softly, and put my hands around his waist, pulling him closer. For once, I didn't know what to do, it was my first kiss after all. We got so immersed in the kiss that we almost forgot to pull back when a throat cleared behind us, and we both looked up- _shit, I forgot about Peter._

"Well, hello there Anderson," Peter spat venomously. Blaine nodded his head, and wrapped his arm protectively around my waist- _I didn't know what was going on._

"I didn't know you two were together," Peter growled, eyeing me up. My face turned red, and I looked at the floor- _were me and Blaine together?_

"Yeah, well I couldn't resist him, he's so amazing, and beautiful, I just couldn't help myself," Blaine answered, giving Peter the biggest shit-eating grin I had ever seen, I smiled, and my heart swelled- _did Blaine really think that?_

"Why don't you go home? I can take Kurt from here," Blaine glared at the other boy.

"It was I, who asked Kurt out first. I don't see why I should leave just because you turned up," Peter glared back. I could feel Blaine's hand squeeze on my hip, like he was holding me to stop himself from launching at Peter.

"I'd just leave Candor, it would make things a lot easier," Blaine's voice lowered dangerously. Peter glared again, then stared at me, then stormed off. I faced Blaine, looking at him with mixed emotions.

"Was there any need for that?" I asked him, pointing my hand in Peter's direction. Blaine just shrugged, I shook my head and smiled.

"Moron," I told him. Blaine just laughed, something about his laugh made me shiver from head to toe.

"How did you know where I was?" I questioned him.

"I saw you when I was on the train, I could see you out of the corner of my eye staring at me," he laughed.

"How on Earth could you see me? You were like miles away?!" I exclaimed.

"I have my ways," Blaine smirked.

"Anyway, I wasn't staring. More like gazing, then lost track of time," I stuttered, my face turning red again. Blaine's eyes sparkled, as he looked at me. I could feel his eyes raking up and down my body, however embarrassment wasn't what I was feeling.

"You are ridiculous," Blaine said, chuckling.  
"Why?"

"You always have an answer for everything, no matter how simple the statement or question is. I like it," he said, smiling widely. Blaine's face moved nearer mine again, and this time I was ready.

I closed the gap and kissed him, kissing him more than before. One of Blaine's hands caressed my face lightly, making my body tingle. I could feel his tongue licking across my lips, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth slightly, and felt his tongue enter my mouth, this was amazing! I pulled back first, much to the disappointment of Blaine, but I had to, I couldn't breathe!

"Why a sudden interest in me? You've known me for a day, and you showed no interest in me at school," I told him, my arms folded across my chest.

"That's what you think. Touching your hip this morning, and you didn't shy away from it, let me know that I could lift you up without you screaming, in case of moments like this one. Then when I was messing around outside the door this morning, I got sent out on purpose, so I could see your reaction, I couldn't exactly do that in class could I?" Blaine told me, laughing at the end.

"What made you think I'd want to kiss you though?" I smiled cockily.

"When I shook your hand, and we both held on for too long. That was what gave me the impression that you might be into me," he answered, grinning widely.

"Wow. A pretty, smart, and polite Dauntless. Must be some sort of miracle," I retaliated sarkily.

"You think I'm pretty?" Blaine asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Did I say that?" I answered, smiling, then laughing.

"Let me walk you home?" he asked. I nodded, and he took my hand in his, and intertwined our fingers together. His hand felt like a security I never felt before. Sure I held my dad's hand when I was little, but that was different. He's my dad, and he's supposed to make me feel safe, but Blaine made me feel safe and protected, because he wanted to, not because he had to.

**Bigger chapter here guys! Hope you're enjoying my fic and please feel free to review this and/or read my other fics! Klisses to all xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**Kurt's P.O.V

When we reached my house, the kitchen light was on. Probably Finn eating as usual.

It wasn't dark, it was still quite light, must have been 6 o'clock at most. Blaine led me up the steps, and held my hand up to his lips, kissing it chastely. I blushed again- _of all flaws to have! _

"Are we boyfriends?" I asked Blaine.

"We are whatever you want us to be," he answered simply, smiling.

"_Can_ we be boyfriends?" I questioned.

"Of course," and he kissed me softly in response.

"I'd better get going Kurt. I'll see you tomorrow?" Blaine asked. I nodded, and hugged Blaine.

"See you," Blaine said, jogging off down the stairs and onto the road.

"See you Dauntless!" I cried after him, I heard a laugh emerge from his direction, and I smiled. As I opened the door and placed my coat on the hook, Finn came racing down the stairs loudly.

"Kurt!" he bellowed, enveloping me in a tight bear hug.

"What's up?" I asked, slightly confused.

"When Burt got home and you weren't here, he called out a search party! Where have you been?" he asked, shaking me roughly.

"Out with a friend, no biggy," I replied calmly.

"That Peter kid came and said a Dauntless had kidnapped you! I thought I'd never see you again!" Finn shouted. I shook my head at the thought of Peter coming to my house and telling lies to my family.

"What? And Peter didn't seem all that worried to you?" I snapped. This made Finn stop and think.

"When you come to mention it, he did seem oddly calm," Finn reminisced.

"That's because he was lying you giant idiot! Just because he's in Candor, doesn't mean he isn't capable of lying," I told him. Finn just stood there, his face expressionless.

"So Burt's gone out, looking for you, when you don't need looking for?" Finn gaped. "He's gonna be so mad at you."

"I left a note on the kitchen table, obviously he didn't see it," I huffed. "I'd better go look for Dad." I stalked out of the front door, Finn still stood there, his mouth wide open.

I walked around the city, getting close to the Dauntless headquarters, without realising, looking for any signs of Dad. The wind had picked up now, and I was freezing, I couldn't believe I left my jacket at home.

I could see light up ahead, a group of people in black and white were surrounding something, they all had their heads ducked. I could just make out a small body lying on the floor…

**Ooooh, chapter 7 here guys! Hope you're liking this? Please review ! Lots of Klisses xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**  
Blaine's P.O.V

My mind was spinning all the way to the Dauntless compound. I couldn't believe I just kissed Kurt! The boy I had dreamed of since I saw him that morning, and he had kissed me back too! Oh it was amazing, like a dream, like I was going to wake up and I would have to return to reality.

I walked through the front of the Dauntless compound, a smile bore wide on my face, and I received looks from people I passed, but I didn't care. I finally had an amazing, beautiful boyfriend, and he was mine, nobody was going to take him away from me…

I got to my apartment, unlocked the door, and slid it across its hinge. My sister wasn't home, she was probably playing with Santana's sister, Sofia. Neither was my mother home yet, she was probably at work at the clothes shop. My mum was essentially a housewife, but worked at the clothes shop when she wanted to, or was needed. I entered my bedroom and sat down to do that day's homework.

I finished my homework quickly and set out once more. I went up the stairs to where my dad ran Dauntless from, the Watch Room. From this room, everyone in it could see everything. It was at the very top of the Dauntless headquarters, and overlooked The Pit and every other place in the compound due to cameras that were placed everywhere.

Finally reaching the top of the stairs, I knocked loudly on the heavy metal door, and I wasn't going to lie- _it really did hurt my hand doing that._ My dad's colleague Eric opened the door and welcomed me in. When I first met Eric, he frightened me a little. The terrifying piercings that went through his eyebrow, and the tattoos on his neck intimidated me some. But he was nice enough, he's sort of like an uncle to me, he was easily my dad's best friend.

"Hey B," Eric greeted, patting me on the shoulder as he usually does.

"Hey Eric, is Dad in here?" At hearing that, my father stood up from his chair and waved me over.

"Hey son, have a good day at school?" he asked me, smiling.

"Yeah, not too bad. Got sent out of my choir class and I think the teacher hates me, but oh well," I laughed. My dad laughed and hit me on the arm.

"Well done son, nothing like a bit of rebellious behaviour to brighten an old spirit like mine. Choir class?" he laughed

"I know right? Santana and Puck are in it though, so it's not too bad," I admitted, not telling him the real reason why I enjoyed that class so much.

"Good, but I know you Blaine, there's something you're not telling me," he pried, raising a triangular eyebrow.

"I met a boy, Dad," I told him, my face blushing.

"Ahh, that's why you enjoy that class then?" Dad chuckled, showing a cocky half-smirk. He knew me too well. "What's his name?"

"His name's Kurt, but he's in Candor," I answered, my heart racing at the mention of my boyfriend's name-_boyfriend!_

"Cool, I suppose out of the factions, I hate Candor the least. Do you know what he's choosing yet?" he asked. I shook my head, that was the last thing on my mind.

What would happen if Kurt chose Candor, or any other faction besides Dauntless. If he did that, then we couldn't be together. I turned sad, and my Dad noticed.

"Why don't you go look for Emily? It'll be dinner soon," Dad suggested, I nodded and walked gloomily out of the Watch Room a lot more depressed than when I entered.

I looked around the compound and decided Emily wasn't inside. I turned a corner and climbed out into the open air, and onto the side of the building where the kids played. Looking around the small playground, I could see some kids on the one-stringed swing, using it like a vine and swinging from side to side. Some kids were sat on the rusty round-a-bout, but not using it, as it had a tendency to not stop if spun to fast. I couldn't see Emily or Sofia anywhere.

I was wandering around when I heard a scream! I recognised it as Emily and ran around, looking for her. I saw her climb from the ledge, just on top of the playground, and landed flawlessly. She found me and ran as fast as she could, I could see tears streaming down her face. As I took her in a hug, she started crying hysterically.

"Blaine, a girl fell from the top of the tower!" she cried, heavily. My heart stopped for a second.

"Which girl?" I asked her, stroking her head softly.

"She was wearing black and white. I don't know who she is," she told me through broken sobs. Sofia came running towards me too, presumably from the same place Emily came from.

"Blaine! You gotta help her, she's bleeding," Sofia shouted.

"Sofia, go get Q and my Dad, or Eric, and take Emily with you," I told her. I also told her to look after Emily as she was a little younger than Sofia, and they both ran off to the compound.

I walked around, telling the children to go back to the compound, and managed to clear the area, just as a blond came running up to me. She had long blond hair, and greeny-brown eyes. This was Q.

"What happened Blaine? Sofia came up to me all hysterical, I couldn't really make out what she was saying," Q huffed, catching her breath quickly as she stopped.

"Emily said a girl wearing black and white fell from the tower," I told her.  
"Candor?" Q stared, looking alarmed. I nodded and took off up the little ledge where Emily and Sofia had come from, Q quickly behind me.

When we got up there, there was an old climbing frame rusting on the side of the building with a girl lay in the middle of the floor, blood pooling around her. Q gasped and covered her mouth, not believing the sight she was seeing.

I approached the motion-less body, and moved the hair out of the way of the face. Her eyes were closed, and her chest didn't rise up and down like it should. The girl was dead. Q gagged, and I walked over to comfort her.

"What do you think could have happened?" she asked me.

"I don't know," I replied, "Maybe she was pushed?"

"Why would she be up there in the first place? How could she get up there? She only looks about ten, even Dauntless born kids can't do that," Q exclaimed. I shrugged in response, and within minutes footsteps were heard, and Eric climbed onto the ledge, joining us.

"Oh Jeez," he exclaimed, Eric looked genuinely revolted, looking down at the cadaver. "She dead?" he asked, I nodded, and he bent down to pick the girl up. Q didn't look as Eric left with the body, she just buried her face into my neck. To be honest, I was pretty grossed out too, but it was of imperative importance that I didn't show it. I didn't want anyone to see that I was weak. I was Dauntless...

**Bigger chapter with bigger drama and tension and mystery! Mwahahah, yeh no. Lots of Klisses xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine's P.O.V

My mind was spinning as I got to the Dauntless compound.  
I couldn't believe I just kissed Kurt!  
The boy I had dreamed of since I saw him this morning, and he kissed back too!  
Oh it was amazing, like a dream, like I was going to wake up and I had to return to reality.

I walked through the front of the Dauntless compound, a smile bore wide on my face, and I received looks from people I passed, but I didn't care.  
I finally had an amazing, beautiful boyfriend, and he was mine, nobody was going to take him from me…

I got to my apartment, unlocking the door, and sliding it across its hinge.  
My sister wasn't home, she was probably playing with Santana's sister, Sofia.  
My Mother wasn't home yet either, she was at work at the clothes shop.  
My Mum was a housewife, but worked at the clothes shop when she wanted to, or was needed.

I entered my bedroom and sat down to do my homework.

I finished my homework quickly and set out once more.  
I went up the stairs to where my Dad ran Dauntless from, the Watch Room.

In this room, everyone in it could see everything.  
It was at the very top of the Dauntless headquarters, and overlooked The Pit.  
There were also cameras planted randomly around the compound, so everyone in the Watch Room could see everyone, and made sure no one was getting into trouble.

Finally reaching the top of the stairs, I knocked loudly on the heavy metal door, and I wasn't going to lie- "_it really did hurt my hand doing that."_

My Dad's colleague Eric opened the door and welcomed me in.

When I first met Eric, he frightened me a little.  
The terrifying piercings that went through his eyebrow, and the tattoos on his neck made me feel small.  
But he was nice enough, he's sort of like an Uncle to me, he is easily my Dad's best friend.

"Hey B," Eric greeted, patting me on the shoulder as he usually does.  
"Hey Eric, is Dad in here?" at hearing that, my Dad stood up from his chair and waved me over.  
"Hey Son, have a good day at school?" he asked me, smiling.  
"Yeah, not too bad. Got sent out of my Choir class and I think the teacher hates me, but oh well," I laughed.

My Dad laughed and hit me on the arm.

"Well done Son, nothing like a bit of rebellious behaviour to brighten an old spirit like mine. Choir class?" he questioned.  
"I know right, Santana and Puck are in it though, so it's not too bad," I admitted, not telling him the real reason why I enjoyed Choir class so much.

"Good, but I know you Son, there's something you're not telling me," he pried, raising a triangular eyebrow.  
"I met a boy, Dad," I told him, my face blushing.  
"Ahh, that's why you enjoy that class then?" Dad chuckled, showing a cocky half-smirk.  
He knew me too well.  
"What's his name?"

"His name's Kurt, but he's in Candor," I answered, my heart racing at the mention of my boyfriend's name-_ "boyfriend!"  
_  
"Cool, I suppose out of the factions, I hate Candor the least. Do you know what he's choosing yet?" he asked.  
I shook my head, that was the last thing on my mind.  
What would happen if Kurt chose Candor, or any other faction besides Dauntless.  
If he did that, then we couldn't be together.

I turned sad, and my Dad noticed.  
"Why don't you go look for Emily? It'll be dinner soon," Dad suggested, I nodded and walked gloomily out of the Watch Room.

I looked out around the compound and decided Emily wasn't inside.  
I turned a corner and climbed out of the compound, and onto the side of the building where the kids played.  
Looking around the small playground, I could see some kids on the one-stringed swing, using it like a vine and swinging from side to side.  
Some kids were sat on the rusty round-a-bout, but not using it as it had a tendancy to not stop if spun to fast.

I couldn't see Emily or Sofia anywhere.

Then I heard a scream!  
I recognised it as Emily and ran around, looking for her.

I saw he climb from the ledge, just on top of the playground, and landed flawlessly on the floor.  
She saw me and ran at me, rapidly, I could see tears streaming down her face.  
As I took her in a hug, she started crying.

"Blaine, a girl fell from the top of the tower!" she cried, heavily.  
My heart stopped for a second.

"Which girl?" I asked her, stroking her head softly.  
"She was wearing Black and White, I don't know who she is," she told me through broken sobs.

Then Sofia came running towards me too, presumably from the same place Emily came from.

"Blaine! You gotta help her, she's bleeding," Sofia shouted.  
"Sofia, go get Q, and my Dad, or Eric, and take Emily with you," I told her, Sofia was a little older than Emily, and they both ran off to the compound.

I walked around, telling the children to go back to the compound, and managed to clear the playground, just as a blond was running up to me  
. She had long blond hair, and greeny-brown eyes, this was Q.

"What happened Blaine? Sofia came up to me all hysterical, I couldn't really make out what she was saying," Q huffed, catching her breath quickly.  
"Emily said a girl wearing Black and White fell from the tower," I told her.  
"Candor?" Q stared, looking alarmed.  
I nodded and took off up the little ledge where Emily and Sofia had come from, Q quickly behind me.

When we got up there, there was an old climbing frame rusting on the side of the building.  
And a girl lay in the middle of the floor, blood pooling around her.  
Q gasped and covered her mouth, not believing the sight she was seeing.  
I approached the motion-less body, and moved the hair out of the way of the face.  
Her eyes were closed, and her chest didn't rise up and down like it should.

The girl was dead.

Q gagged, and I walked over next to her.  
"What do you think could have happened?" she asked me.  
"I don't know," I replied, "Maybe she was pushed?"  
"Why would she be up there in the first place? How could she get up there? She only looks about ten, even Dauntless born kids can't do that," Q exclaimed.

I shrugged in response, and within minutes footsteps were heard, and Eric climbed onto the ledge, joining us.  
"Oh Jeez," he exclaimed, Eric looked genuinely revolted, looking down at the cadaver.  
"She dead?" he asked, I nodded, and he bent down to pick the girl up.  
Q didn't look as Eric left with the body, she just buried her face into my neck.  
To be honest, I was pretty grossed out too, but it was of imperative importance that I didn't show it.  
I didn't want anyone to see that I was weak.  
I was Dauntless.

**Ooh, Quinn's first introduction in the story. But there is more to her than meets the eye... Klisses xxxxxxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**  
Kurt's P.O.V

I was sat on the couch, when my dad burst in. He saw me and hugged me tightly. He then threw questions at me like, "where have you been?" and "I've been worried sick!" and "why didn't you leave a note?"

"I did leave a note," I answered simply. I nodded towards the table and his gaze followed to the piece of paper folded up on the surface. My dad face-palmed and opened the note, read it quickly, then threw it away.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I must have missed it when I passed the table earlier," he apologised, his face flushing beet red.

"You think? And it's okay, you were just being a Dad," I replied, smiling up at him. He smiled back, and we both sat down on the couch, watching the remainder of the show I was watching.

At about 8:30, Carole came home. She bustled into the kitchen in her nurse's uniform and rushed into the living room, like she was bursting with excitement.

"I've just seen Quinn!" she announced, nearly crying with joy. Dad stood quickly and hugged her.

"Really? How was she? Was she okay?" he asked, literally nearly jumping up and down. I just sat on the couch and smiled, knowing that my Sister was alright was amazing.

"Yes. Oh Burt she's beautiful, she so muscled it's unreal. But she goes by 'Q' now though. She told me to say hi to you," Carole grinned. My dad was nearly crying with joy, he really did think he'd never see her again after Visiting Day. Most transfers stay within their compound or the town, although they were allowed, very few visited their old factions.

"That's amazing! How did you see her?" I asked from the couch.

"An accident happened at the Dauntless Compound. A Candor child fell from the top of the tower. She died poor thing, don't think she was even ten years old," Carole told us, whispering the last part. I looked glum, but relieved to know that Blaine was okay.

"A Candor? How on earth did she get up there?" My dad asked.

"Who knows? I just feel sorry for the poor parents. I wonder if they know yet?" Carole questioned. I shrugged and turned the T.V off.

"I'm off to bed. Night guys," I sighed, stifling a fake yawn, and rushing up the steps to my room. I sat down on my bed and pulled my laptop, seeing if I could find a way to talk to Blaine, as he didn't have my number; yet.

I found a general chat-room, for people to communicate with each other from each faction. I typed 'Blaine Anderson' into the search bar, and he instantly popped up.

Clicking on the link, I typed, **'****Hi Blaine, are you okay? BTW this is Kurt ;).'** I waited a few minutes until a speech bubble came up, which signified he was typing.

**'****Hey babe, hows u? ;)'** I blushed at his reply.

**Me: 'I'm good, what happnd at Dauntless?'**

**Blaine: 'Some girl fell off tower, proper scared my sister, she cant stop cryin.'**

**Me: 'Bless her. Hope she gets better.'**

**Blaine: 'Thanks. Ur Dad didn't have a go did he?'**

**Me: 'Nah, I left a note, but he didn't C it. But Peter told him that some Dauntless 'kidnapped' me! Abso pissed at him!'**

**Blaine: 'R U F***ing kidding me?!'**

**Me: 'No. Are u ok B?'**

**Blaine: 'Just tryin' to process it. Would u break up with me if I kill him? :)'**

**Me: 'Haha, wouldn't break up but would be mad. ;)'**

**Blaine: 'Might take the chance then ;)'**

**Me: 'I gtg, night B,'**

**Blaine: 'Okay, night babe 3'**

**Me: 'Night. C U tomoro 3'**

I shut down my computer, and fell asleep with a smile on my face…

**Cute lickle chapter here! Klisses xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
**Kurt's P.O.V

I got up by myself the next morning, surprising the household. I passed Carole on her way up the stairs to come and wake me, and she stared at me in shock because I really wasn't a morning person. I cooked Finn's bacon and was kind and made my dad some eggs on toast.

As I finished up, Dad came into the kitchen, took one look at the plate of food, and devoured it before he even said hello to me.

"Good morning Dad," I greeted, smiling.

"Who are you and what have you done to my son?" he laughed.

"Can't a person switch ones routine up?" I retaliated, still smiling.

My dad looked at me, suspicious of something. "Sure. But why are you so happy?"

"No particular reason. Can't I be happy without your permission?" I questioned; still smiling.

"Whatever," Dad shrugged, and picked up his morning paper. Today's headline read 'Candor Girl Falls From Dauntless Tower.'

My smile faded, as I read it, remembering what had happened last night. But then I remembered what happened prior to that. Blaine Anderson is what happened.

He made me feel like I was the only person in the world, making me feel like I was beautiful and special, and that I mattered. It was wonderful- _not like my Dad needs to know that of course.  
_  
"I'm going to school early today Dad, I need to check something with a teacher." I told him, I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out without Finn, I didn't need his idiocy today.

Arriving at school early was great, hardly anyone was around so it was quiet for once. I took my usual spot, at the cut off point in the hall with the little window, only to find Peter there. I stormed up to him and shoved him against the wall in fury.

"I can't believe you did that! You absolute prick! My dad was worried sick, he sent out a search party! What if he had another heart attack?!" I yelled at him, my face going red with anger.

"Well that will teach you to ditch me Kurt. Running off with a Dauntless, how dare you? You should know where your loyalties lie!" he shouted, struggling against my vice grip around his neck.

"Know where my loyalties lie? How can you even say that? Lying to my parents! If you were my true friend then you would have kept your mouth shut, respected the fact that I have a boyfriend, and realise that you aren't the only person in my life!" I bellowed back at him.

Peter looked really worried now.

"Look Kurt, I'm sorry. Can you let go of me? You're hurting me," he pleaded.

"I hate you. I don't want you near me or my family. And I swear if you come near me. I. Will. Kill. You." I punctuated, and pushed him away from me, I glared at him as he ran down the hallway.

I looked to the window, just in time to see the Dauntless train hurtle along the track. I saw Puck and Santana jump off together, and Blaine just did a simple tuck and roll off of the train. It made me wonder whether there was something wrong with him. He didn't seem as enthusiastic as he was yesterday, something must be wrong. I saw him as he came closer to school, and his face said it all. Pure rage…

I ran to the front of the school to try and meet Blaine, before he got the chance to do what I thought he was going to do. I looked around the Dauntless hoard of people, looking for signs of Blaine, but I found nothing. I asked a couple of people who got off the train with him and they either ignored me or didn't know where he was.

I was scared now, I felt deep down that I wouldn't see Peter alive again, that Blaine was going to actually kill him. The bell went to interrupt my worrying for a second, _\- he's probably gone to Faction History early,_ I tried to convince myself, yet I knew that I was wrong.

I nearly all but ran to Faction History, only to find that Blaine wasn't there. I sat in my seat with my eyes glued to the door, hoping to see him come in.

"Who are you looking for Kurt?" Mercedes asked me.

"Blaine. I saw him jumped off the train, but he hasn't come to class yet. I'm worried," I replied, then realised that Mercedes probably didn't know what happened yesterday. Her response confirmed my thought.

"Why would you be worried about him. First: he's Dauntless and can look after himself, second: you promised you wouldn't get involved with him," she told me sternly.

"I'm sorry 'Cedes, but I couldn't help it," I pleaded. She just shook her head in response, but she did have a slight smile on her face, which signified that she wasn't _that_ mad at me.

Class started and there was no sign of Blaine. Miss Holliday dove straight into the lesson as usual, but I couldn't concentrate, my mind kept wandering to Blaine, to what he might be doing.

A noise arose outside, I looked out of the window and I could see a group of kids surrounding two people, fighting. Without thinking I shot out of my chair and ran out of the classroom, to where the fighting was commencing.

I got to the fight, and pushed people out of my way, so I could see who it was. Blaine was straddling a frightened Peter, and was repeatedly punching his face.

"Blaine!" I cried. Blaine turned to see me, only for Peter to get to his feet. "Look out!" I shouted, small tears dribbling down my face.

Peter was aiming to kick Blaine in the face, but Blaine grabbed his foot, and dragged him to the floor furiously. Blaine punched him once more, and Peter lay still on the floor, motionless.

I rushed forward to Blaine and wrapped my arms around him, he reciprocated. I was crying and shouting, and punching Blaine's chest in fury, but there was also some sort of relief too. I clung to Blaine tightly, and he rubbed my back reassuringly.

Puck and Santana came out together, to find the two of us hugging each other on the ground, quickly followed by some teachers, one of which was Mr Schuester.

"Blaine, go," I whispered to him. Blaine kissed me on the forehead and ran for the train that was approaching.

Teachers surrounded Peter, the school nurse came with a stretcher and the teachers placed him onto it, they carried him into school whilst I was on my knees on the floor silently trying to stop my crying.

**Fight, fight, fight ! I'm so childish lol, hope you liked this action-packed chapter... who am I kidding? :) Klisses to all xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12  
**Blaine's P.O.V

I made my way into school in fury. I needed to hunt that Peter kid down, and hurt him. Bad. I managed to make my way through the group of Dauntless, without Kurt seeing me.

I couldn't lose focus, I had to see this done.

I found Peter where I thought he would be, hanging around Kurt's locker, and I was pleased to find he was already holding his neck; this was going to be easy.

"Peter!" I bellowed, quickly making my way to him. His face turned whiter than his jacket, and he made to make a get away, but he was too late. "You, are a lying piece of shit!" I yelled. I grabbed him by his neck, and dragged him through the school, to the yard outside and threw him onto the floor. "If you ever go near Kurt again, I will kill you!" I shouted, punching him hard in the jaw. Peter tried to scramble along the floor but I kicked him in the stomach. He legged me up and I fell onto him, but I made sure I had the advantage over him. So I straddled him, pinning him down onto the floor so he could not move.

I repeatedly punched his face, seeing it gradually turn black, blue and red.

I heard Kurt's voice from behind me, and I noticed we had gathered quite the crowd. I saw the worried look on his face, and I felt like I would throw up. I didn't want to hurt Kurt, but this had to be done, this kid had gone one step too far.

Kurt cried, and I turned around quick enough to see Peter had stood up, and was making a foot aim to my face, but I grabbed his foot and pulled him to the floor. He landed with a heavy thud. I punched him once more for good measure, then turned my attention to Kurt.

He ran up to me and hugged tightly, I could see he was crying and I felt like the worst person in the world. He started punching my chest and shouting and then just gave up and cried in my arms.

I saw Puck and Santana come out of school to us, quickly followed by a group of teachers. Mr Schuester glared at me, and for once I shied away, I felt ashamed. Kurt told me to go, so I kissed him on the forehead and ran off quickly towards the train heading my way. I jumped on with ease and swung myself into the carriage. Turning back I could just make out Kurt's figure slumped on the floor, the dispersing crowd and the group of teachers starting to take Peter away.

I arrived at the Dauntless compound at around 10:30 so I ran straight up to the Watch Room. I felt so weak and everything a Dauntless shouldn't be, but I needed my dad.

I entered the room without knocking and ran straight to Dad who was sitting on his usual chair. I broke down on his shoulder before he could even get a word in. He rubbed my back, and ran his fingers through my hair like he used to when I was little. It made me feel better, and I could feel myself calming down gradually.

"What's wrong son?" he finally asked me.

"I've done something bad. I couldn't help it, he just made me so angry and I lashed out and now-" I choked, my blubbers getting in the way of my speech.

"Who made you angry?" Dad asked.

"A boy called Peter. He is one of Kurt's friends, but last night he told Kurt's dad that I had kidnapped him. Kurt was upset about it, and it made me so angry to see Kurt upset, that I had to do something. I went up to him today, and dragged him to the front of the school and started fighting him. I felt like I had so much power over him but I loved hitting him Dad. And then Kurt came outside and watched me beat him up. After the fight he made sure I got away so that the teachers couldn't see me. Just seeing Kurt's face in tears and so upset made me feel ill. I don't know why," I told him through tears.

"I know why," Dad said simply.

"You do?"

"You're in love with this boy," he smiled at me, rubbing my back. I smiled back, and the realisation hit me. _I'm in love with Kurt!  
_  
"Now, why don't you go home and calm down. We'll talk about this beating up later," Dad suggested, and I nodded and walked off out of the room. I've never felt so weak in my life, but I powered through it.

Getting home, I went to my bedroom and locked my door. I didn't want any more people seeing me like this.

**Bigger chapter here with Blaine's view on the mass brawl! Lol ;) Anyway please review! Lots of Klisses xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**  
Kurt's P.O.V

I watched Blaine run off towards the train, when I broke down on the floor in hysterical sobs. I just watched my boyfriend beat up Peter. I didn't know whether to be happy or furious. So I decided to be a bit of both.

Teachers came to take away Peter on a gurney, while I just knelt on my knees on the concrete floor. I felt two shadows watching me, and sure enough, I looked up and saw Santana and Puck standing over me.

"Hey Hummel. You alright?" Puck asked.

"Not really Puck," I replied sadly.

"You know that Peter kid will be fine. Blaine would never hurt him that bad. But something must have riled him up..." Santana added, thinking

"I'm not crying about Peter, I'm crying about Blaine," I told them through shaky breaths.

"Why?" Puck questioned.

"Because I love him," I said simply, realising what I just said. _I love Blaine!  
_  
"How can you love him? You barely speak to him do you?" Santana asked, confused.

"Last night, he kissed me. More than once. He then messaged me, and we talked, he was calling me sweet names... Then he beat Peter up today, but that only made me love him more," I babbled. Puck stared at me as if I were speaking a foreign language, while Santana gave me an unnerving smile.

"Well I'm glad that Blaine has found someone. But why did he beat up Peter?" she asked.

"Peter told my dad last night that a Dauntless had kidnapped me. I told Blaine and he got really mad, so I guess he was so angry that he went and beat him up," I told them. Santana smiled again, and patted me on the shoulder, an action I never thought she'd bestow upon me.

"Get some Hummel," was all Puck could say to me. "We'd better get back to the compound and see if he's okay," he told Santana. They were about to set off towards the train line when I found something; Blaine's jacket. I needed to see Blaine… if you never ask you never know.

"Hey! Wait up guys," I called to them.

"What?" Santana asked, her usual bitchy manner returning.

"I'm coming with you," I told them confidently, getting up and swiping Blaine's jacket off the floor.

"You can't come to Dauntless Kurt. You'll be eaten alive," Puck stated with a chuckled.

"I'm tougher then I look, I'm sure I can handle it." I retaliated sarkily.

"Okay then Hummel. But if you start crying when we get there, I'm going to swear I don't know you," Santana laughed.

"The only thing I'll be crying at is if I see your face any longer," I threw back, earning a laugh from Puck and a glare from Santana.

"Come on then!" Puck beckoned to me, he had noticed that the train was approaching quickly.

I started running with them at the same quick pace with ease. I was always a good runner, but never had any reason to put it into any use. The feeling of the wind thrashing against my face gave me a sense of freedom, a feeling I wasn't used to.

We approached the fast moving train, and Santana and Puck jumped easily onto it. I noticed a handle on the side, clutched onto it tightly so I could swing myself onto the vehicle, and landed with a thud onto the train floor. I was proud to say that I had gotten up reasonably quickly.

"Not bad for a Candor," Santana told me- I beamed with pride.

"That's the easy bit. It's jumping off that's harder," Puck said. I nodded, and shook myself of any nervousness. I couldn't be nervous any more, I had to be Dauntless…

**Santana and Puck found out! (Gasp!) Anyway, love you all and Klisses xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14  
**Kurt's P.O.V

Santana and Puck were holding themselves out of the train, getting ready to jump. I stood beside Puck, and he counted to three; before I knew it, we were all jumping off of a moving train and onto a cold, hard roof.

I surprised myself and landed on my feet not-so-gracefully. I had to stumble a little to regain my balance, but that wasn't too bad. Puck picked Santana off of the floor and held her hand until we got to the ledge. I looked over to see a hole in the building a few hundred feet below us.

"You've got to be kidding me," I exclaimed. "Isn't there another way?"

"Why? Scared Hummel?" Santana teased.

"No! Just thought there might be another way in," I retorted, lying out of my front teeth and not admitting that I could get vertigo.

"Well then. If you're not scared, then you won't mind going first?" Puck teased, shoving me slightly. I stood on the ledge and looked down again. I figured if I threw myself at the right angles, I'd make it through the hole no problem; but I was more concerned about my landing. Surely there must be something at the bottom? Otherwise there would be no Dauntless left, as they would plummet to their deaths.

It was a scare tactic; how clever(!).

I decided to put Blaine's jacket on so I wouldn't lose it, and without thinking I launched myself off of the roof and to my almost certain death.

To my surprise, I landed on something springy, some sort of net. From where I was, I could see the figures of Santana and Puck leaning over seeing if I'd made it. I waved at them, then flipped them off, and clambered off of the net. Waiting for them to jump, I looked around; it looked like a cave, I was expecting to see stalagmites and stalactites hanging from the ceiling and piercing the floor. I soon snapped out of my searching of surroundings when I heard Santana and Puck landing heavily on the bouncy net.

"Come on Hummel, you wanna see your boy, don't you?" Santana teased. I nodded my head, and followed the two thugs through some rocky tunnels which led into a great round space.

"This is The Pit," Puck told me. I had to laugh.

"Aptly named, its warm and smelly," I chortled. A smirk appeared on Puck's face, while Santana gave a girly giggle, but she tried to cover it up with a cough. It didn't work.

"This way," she directed me, leading me past groups of mountain-sized Dauntless which made me feel small. A man gave me a gruff grunt, and sent me a nasty look. I sent him a bitch glare and walked off after Puck who seemed to be anxious to get rid of me.

We came to a sliding door, which presumably hid room space.

"This is Blaine's place. We will leave you two too it," Santana said, dragging Puck along with her. I knocked hesitantly and waited for a few seconds before knocking again.

"Go away Q, I don't need a lecture." I heard Blaine say through the door.

"Blaine, it's Kurt-" I started. I heard a shuffling from behind the door, and an unlocking click, the door before me slid open to a red-eyed Blaine. Before I could say anything, he enveloped me in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he repeated over and over again. I rubbed his back, and as he continued being verbose, I slid the door closed, and guided him to the sofa.

"It's okay, stop apologising," I told him.  
"I can't believe I did that. It was so unlike me, I was just so angry!" he cried into my shoulder.

"Hey, I know it's okay. I thought it was really brave, and thank you. For sticking up for me, no one's ever beaten somebody up for me before," I laughed. Blaine laughed a little and wiped his eyes.

"Well, you'd better get used to it, I can get _very_ overprotective," he told me and I just laughed and nodded. Then before I knew it, Blaine kissed me; it was chaste but sweet and I felt like I could feel every emotion emitting from Blaine's body in that kiss. I pulled back and looked into his eyes, smiling softly.

"You're wearing my jacket. I thought Puck might have brought it, but I swear, seeing you was a whole lot better," he smiled. "It looks good on you. You should really consider leather Kurt." I laughed at the notion and looked around the loft-type room. There wasn't much decoration, and from what I could see, there were four doors leading to other places from the room, presumably three bedrooms and a bathroom.

"How did you get in here anyway?" Blaine asked me, looking at me curiously.

"Puck and Santana, you have some good friends, B," I smiled sweetly.

"How did you get past the reception? I could have sworn they only let in Dauntless," he questioned, a puzzled look on his face.

"Reception?" I asked, reality finally hitting him.

"They didn't?! Oh my God, evil bastards!" Blaine laughed hard. I glared at him but couldn't be mad for long, hearing his laugh made me crack up eventually.

"It wasn't that bad actually. Once you get over the initial fear of death everything is fine after that," I chuckled.

"You didn't hurt yourself did you?" he suddenly asked me, worried.  
"No, surprisingly that net is quite soft," I laughed again.

"Well thank you for bringing my jacket, and thank you for coming to see me, it certainly made me feel better," Blaine explained, smiling at me sweetly. I reciprocated and kissed him quickly.

"Let me show you around?" he offered, standing up and holding out his hand. I accepted and took hold of his hand, _and it felt_ amazing!

**Puck and Santana are horrible but I love them anyway! Klisses to all xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
